boboiboy_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
BoBoiBoy Galaxy
BoBoiBoy Galaxy is a Malaysian television series and the sequel series to BoBoiBoy. The series premiered on the November 25, 2016 on TV3 and January 14, 2017 on MNCTV. Description BoBoiBoy Galaxy is based around an adventure-based storyline that takes place in space where BoBoiBoy and his friends take a more active role as heroes, searching for problems to solve instead of having the problems come to him. With the history and slavery of Power Spheres revealed, BoBoiBoy disembarks on a new journey to save the Power Spheres of the galaxy and defeat the evil. Episodes Characters Comics In addition to the new television series, there is also a series of monthly drawn comics that will release before each episode airs. These comics are all available on the Monsta Online Store and can be ordered online. The comics have 144 colored pages, are a hard book, and also contain concept art for the show. Each comic has four-episode stories. Previews of the comics can be read on the official website. Volume *'Volume #1:' Kembara ke Angkasa (Journey to Space) *'Volume #2:' Adiwira Bersatu (The Spirited One) *'Volume #3:' Cabaran Baharu (New Challenges) *'Volume #4:' Kemunculan Lagenda (A Legend Appears) *'Volume #5:' Gelora Kuasa (Power Surge) *'Volume #6: '''Pembongkaran Rahsia (''Secret Of Demolition) *'Volume #7:' Ledakan Cahaya (Light's Explosion) Trivia *Nizam Razak, on his Facebook account, posted about the fact of this series: **MONSTA and TOMY (aka TAKARA TOMY) had agreed to produce various toys, including more figurines, merchandise, and vehicles. **There is a new production pipeline for BoBoiBoy Galaxy. The R&D team have worked hard to design a new pipeline to deliver episodes of both quality and quantity. According to Nizam, there will be targeting to roughly 20-26 episodes per year. *The first look was released on August 31, 2016. *On September 1, 2016, Monsta uploaded a video promoting their new shows. In the video, the new BoBoiBoy Galaxy character designs of BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe were shown engaging in a fight. *This series premiered on TV3 on November 25, 2016 and MNCTV on January 14, 2017. *According to an interview, Nizam Razak and Monsta plan to make BoBoiBoy Galaxy at least 300 episodes with films being released every two years. *This is the second time that the music group Bunkface has worked with Monsta to create songs for BoBoiBoy, the first time being for BoBoiBoy: The Movie (with the song "Masih Di Sini"). The opening theme for BoBoiBoy Galaxy is called "Dunia Baru". **According to Nizam Razak on a Facebook post, the proper opening sequence took seven years to develop and was directed by Hafiz SI. *8Elements confirms that mobile game for BoBoiBoy Galaxy is BoBoiBoy: Galactic Heroes. *BoBoiBoy and his friends seem to have lost their power upgrades since the events of the movie. *The first season finale was planned to be aired on May 18, 2018 with one of the remaining six episodes of the season airing each week. **Instead, the air dates were starting with the 19th episode and concluded with the 24th episode on. *The series has been renewed for a second season, which is planned to be aired after release the BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2. **Production on the second season has been halted to allow Monsta to focus on BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2. *A BoBoiBoy Galaxy Special revolving around BoBoiBoy and friends' adventures in the TEMPUR-A Headquarters seen in the ending of finale episode will air in place of a second season. It was going to be released at end of 2018 or early 2019. *After the end of the first season, the titles of episodes 1 to 9 (except Episode 7) and the thumbnails of all Season 1 episodes on YouTube were altered. *A video added by Monsta reveals some trivias across the first season of the series: **The series takes 20 months in production. **There are 24 episodes completed overall with a total duration of 7 hours and 29 minutes. **All episodes combined have more than 700 million views on YouTube. **There are 9 versions of BoBoiBoy unlocked during the series; Thunderstorm, Lightning, Wind, Fire, Earth, Solar, Light, Water and Leaf respectively. **There are 73 characters introduced overall. **There are 22 Power Spheres tracked and protected. **There are 9 exotic environment visited in the series. **There are 11 teleportals opened by Ochobot in the series. **BoBoiBoy performed 126 transformations overall. **There are 69 BoBoiBoy attack moved unleashed. Gallery Tajuk BoBoiBoy Galaxy.png BBB Galaxy Logo.png Videos BoBoiboy Jumpa lagi di BoBoiBoy Galaxy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy Kontinjen Animasi 2016 Promo BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser BBB Galaxy Komik 'Kembara Ke Angkasa' BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Behind The Scene (Part 1) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Behind The Scene (Part 2) BoBoiBoy Galaxy Gong Xi Fa Cai! 恭喜发财！新年快乐！ BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Pelakon Suara Ochobot BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Pelakon Suara Bellbot BoBoiBoy Galaxy - EPISOD 09 - 13 Tonton & Menang BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Raya 2017 BoBoiBoy Galaxy Marathon - Episod 1 - 13 BoBoiBoy Galaxy Marathon - Episod 14 - 18 Hiasan TAPOPS - BoBoiBoyGalaxy Selamat Tahun Baru Cina 2018 Promo (PSA) Adakah anda beli produk original? pastikanOri BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Season 1 Finale PROMO TRAILER (STARTS 18 MAY 2018) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Season 1 Finale NEW PROMO TRAILER (STARTS 17 MAY 2018) Semua Transformasi Kuasa Elemental di BoBoiBoy Galaxy ⚡������������ Exclusive Comic - BoBoiBoy Galaxy x Lawak Kampus SUPERIOR (Coming soon August 2018) Hadiah Raya BoBoiBoy! BoBoiBoy Galaxy Marathon - EPISOD 19 - 24 BoBoiBoy Updates 2.5 Million SUBSCRIBERS! BoBoiBoy Galaxy Comic VOL 7 Promo (Available NOW in Monsta Store, Popular, and selected bookstores) BoBoiBoy Galaxy Comic VOL 7 Komik Extra Kaizo & Fang Promo DID YOU KNOW? - BoBoiBoy Galaxy S1 - Interesting Facts ⚡ Short Clip BoBoiBoy Galaxy Short Clip - Pertarungan Adudu BoBoiBoy Galaxy Short Clip - Platipah Mengamuk BoBoiBoy Galaxy Short Clip - Raksasa Gurunda BoBoiBoy Galaxy Short Clip - Sudah Bersedia Wahai Badut Muda? BoBoiBoy Galaxy Short Clip - Ujian Fokus (Tepuk Amai-Amai) BoBoiBoy Galaxy Clip - Kebangkitan Kuasa Solar ☀ BoBoiBoy Galaxy Clip - Pertahankan TAPOPS! ☀ BoBoiBoy Galaxy Clip - Penyamaran Kapten Kaizo ☀ OST Pok Anai-Anai - Tok Aba (BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST) BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 1 "BoBoiBoy Dan Kawan-Kawan" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 2 "Kapten Separo Dan Lanun Angkasa" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 3 "Pertarungan Bermula" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 5 "Adudu Dan Konco Kejahatan" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 6 "Misi Penyamaran Tapops" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 7 "Ancaman Alien" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 8 "Lepaskan Kuasamu" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 10 "Pertarungan Sengit" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 11 "Selamatkan Power Sphera" BoBoiBoy Galaxy OST - 12 "Kembara Ke Planet Gurunda" External Links *BoBoiBoy Galaxy in BoBoiBoy Wiki *BoBoiBoy Galaxy in Wikipedia Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy